The best Christmas gift ever
by l Kataragi Souen l
Summary: Lavi x Lenalee. Lavi buys a little present for the one he loves, Lenalee, but gets back more than he expects. Sorry, Summary sux


Kagume: It's Christmas today! I'm kind of in a festive mood although mostly, I'm not, thanks to my mother who forced me into getting a haircut which makes me look stupid in my opinion. Shouldn't rattle on.. Enjoy the story!

* * *

The best Christmas gift ever

* * *

It was Christmas time at the Black Order. Everyone was in a festive mood except for Lavi, he was being stuck in the library with mountains of books in front of him. Bookman didn't even bother to have any chairs in the library knowing too well that seats could easily be made out of books. Bookman had left early to help out with the Christmas decorations. (F.Y.I: It's Christmas eve) 

'Oh great.' Lavi thought as he rolled his eyes when he saw the mountain of books Bookman ordered him to read. He sat down on his usual seat made out of books and grabbed a random book to read. As he turned to the first page of the book, a thought struck him. He didn't buy anything for Allen and the rest for Christmas!

'Looks like these books would have to wait.' Lavi thought as he grabbed his exorcist coat and scarf and rushed out, hoping that some of the stores were still open. Lavi walked around town, most of the stores were closed but some were open and it didn't look promising to him at all. He walked until he spotted a store which was fully lit. It seemed to stand out from the rest of the stores, so Lavi went into the store to see what he could find.

He opened the shop's door and the tiny bell which was hung rang softly. "Um, excuse me but is this shop still open?" Lavi asked looking around. The shop was a bit smaller than the usual shops. There were rows of Christmas ornaments arranged neatly.

An elderly woman came from the back. The woman was clad in red and wore a Santa hat. In Lavi's opinion, she looked like she was Santa's wife. "May I help you?" The old lady asked, looking intently at Lavi. "Er.. Yes.. I'm looking for some Christmas presents for my friends. I know it's a little late for buying but I kind of forgot and.." Lavi trailed off as the old woman nodded kindly, understanding what he needed.

"Do you have any um.. poker cards by chance?" Lavi asked the old woman as he looked at one of the Christmas tree ornaments. The old woman walked to the back of the store and came out a few minutes later with a poker card deck. "That's the last pack of cards. The rest were sold out." The old lady pointed out and handed the deck to Lavi.

Lavi examined the deck. It was very new. It looked as though it just came out after being produced. In fact, all the ornaments looked brand new. 'If this woman looks like Santa's wife, then what is in the storeroom? A toy and ornament factory?!' Lavi thought as he held the poker cards in his hand.

Lavi looked around the shop and got his friends what he thought they would like or so. For Allen, he got the deck of new poker cards since Allen's deck was pretty old. For Kanda, he got a(A/N: This is hard! I don't know what else Kanda likes except soba and tempura and killing people with his Mugen..) scarf .

Lavi got Krory a snow globe, an encouragement card for Miranda since she's always so depressed or so he thought. He got many other items for his friends in the Order including the finders.

"Anything else?" the old lady asked as she looked at the pile of objects in Lavi's arms. Lavi wanted to shake his head but he suddenly remembered he had not gotten a present for Lenalee yet. The thought of Lenalee made Lavi blush a little. Lavi liked Lenalee but he wasn't sure if Lenalee liked him back just as equally so he suppressed his feeling for her but took care of her affectionately whenever she was down or injured.

"Do you have any.. hair ties?" Lavi asked the woman. The woman smiled and brought Lavi to a tiny corner of the store and showed all the hair ties that were being displayed. Lavi's eye turned wide.

All the hair ties were so beautifully made. He couldn't decide but in the end, he picked the hair tie that he thought Lenalee would like. It had amethysts embedded onto it, the color of Lenalee's eyes. There was a gold butterfly on the side of the hair tie which made the hair tie look exquisite.

"I'll take that." Lavi said, pointing at the gold butterfly hair tie. The woman took it out of its casing and asked if he would like to engrave anything onto it. Lavi told the woman that he wanted to put Lenalee's name on it and the elderly woman nodded and took it to the back room to engrave the name Lavi told her.

After engraving the name, the woman put it into a box and Lavi paid for everything that he wanted and left, saying a big thank you and a merry Christmas. Lavi made his way back to the Order. When he reached the library, he started to wrap the presents he bought.

After wrapping all the presents, Lavi continued going through the pile of books when he heard a soft knock on the door. He hauled himself from his seat and staggered to the door, exhausted after all that reading. He opened the door and saw Lenalee standing outside, looking at him. "Come and join in the celebrations!" Lenalee said, smiling. "Uh, I can't… panda jiji left me a huge pile of books to go through." Lavi said, pointing at the mountain of books. "Forget about the books, Lavi! Let's go! Everyone's waiting for you to come so that they can start the celebration!" Lenalee said, pulling Lavi along with her.

"C-Choto, Lenalee.." Lavi said, trying to escape from her but her grip was like steel and held him in place. Lavi's face softened a bit and he told Lenalee that he was going to get something. Lavi went back into the library, fetched the presents he had bought and went off with Lenalee to the party. The party was GREAT. Everyone was in a festive mood and had the Christmas spirit in them (or so, it seems.). Even the cold Kanda Yuu was wearing a Santa hat, much to his surprise.

Lavi handed out his presents to everyone. "WHAT?! YOU BOUGHT ME A BOOK ON THE HISTORY OF PANDAS AGAIN?! THAT WAS LIKE THE TENTH TIME!!!" Bookman shouted, furious. "I thought it would fit a panda like you, jiji. Anyway that book was a continuation of the rest I've bought for you." Lavi said, sweat dropping and chuckling nervously.

He knew what was next. "I'M NOT A PANDA!!" Bookman said as he whacked Lavi on the head (in a panda costume.. A-hem, I hope Bookman does NOT see this! OMG! BOOKMAN?! SORRY!! GOT TO RUN!), causing a big bump. "O-OW! Jiji! Don't do that!!" Lavi said as he rubbed the sore, red bump on his head with tears streaming down his face.

Allen and the rest laughed at this spectacle, except Kanda who never laughs or so. Cries of thanks rang through the hall as everyone started to unwrap their Christmas presents. "Thanks, Lavi! For the poker cards!" Allen said, smiling as he kept the cards in his pocket. "No problem!" Lavi called back as he unwrapped his Christmas present from Lenalee.

It was a scarf, with the name Lavi stitched at the end of the scarf. It was orange, just like his scarf except that it was warmer and cosier and smelt pretty great. It had Lenalee's scent on it. Lavi was thinking. Lavi undid his scarf and tried on Lenalee's scarf. It kept his neck warm and pretty comfy too!

Lavi didn't give his present to Lenalee yet. He decided that when the clock struck midnight, he would give his present to Lenalee. The party ended at 11.30p.m. Everyone went back to their rooms to retire, Komui was in a drunken stupor though, so Lenalee had to help him up to his room. Lavi decided to go through more of the books before meeting up with Lenalee to give her Christmas present.

Lavi went through his books and before he knew it, it was 11.55p.m , 5 more minutes to midnight! Lavi quickly hauled himself off his seat and went in search of Lenalee. At first, he went to her room to knock on her door but no one answered, so, he thought that she was asleep. 'Oh well, I might as well give it to her tomorrow.' Lavi thought as he decided to head back to his room but he changed his mind when he felt like he hadn't been outside for ages. It was true. Most of the time he would be cooped up in the library, going through books with Bookman and unless it was a mission, he never went out. He went to the roof and sat there gazing at the stars for awhile when he suddenly realized he was not alone.

He turned to see Lenalee sitting there all by herself. He went up to join her. "Thanks a lot for the Christmas present." He said, smiling goofily. Lenalee smiled back in reply. Suddenly, Lavi heard a church's bell ring in a distance. It was distant but clear. It signaled that Christmas has started.

Lavi quickly pulled out his present. "Merry Christmas." Lavi said as he watched Lenalee opening her present. She gasped at the hair ties that were inside. "Lavi I…" Lenalee started but was cut off by Lavi kissing her on her lips. It was a short, but passionate and sweet one. Lenalee was surprised.

'Oh god, I hope she's not angry.' Lavi thought as he watched for any further movements. She didn't move at all. "Let me help you." Lavi said, taking the hair ties out of their casing and put it on for Lenalee. Under the moon light, the butterflies seemed to be alive. Lenalee smiled at Lavi gently and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered "that was the best Christmas gift ever."

As tiny snowflakes started to fall on them...

* * *

Kagume: In this story, Lavi may be a little OC but i hope you've enjoyed it all the same! 


End file.
